Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)/Edge
Edge's Challenge Dungeon consists of five floors. The faster the player can get to the fifth floor and open the final treasure chest there, the higher the chance it contains a rare item. Reaching the chest in under five minutes mostly ensures it will be a rare item. The Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection version is more generous with time and allows up to ten minutes to get the best items. There is no boss in the dungeon, but the player must fight a handful of scripted encounters with enemies at pre-chosen points on each floor. These scripted encounters can be any formation of enemies encountered on the floor. Treasures Treasure chests contain random items and occasionally a chest will be a monster-in-a-box, in which case the player will fight a random assortment of the enemies that are encountered on the floor, and receive one of two rare items for winning. There are two rare items per floor, after they are obtained all the chests on that floor will contain random items and no monsters. ;1st Floor * Killer Bow * Ashura ;2nd Floor * Black Belt Gi * Mythril Hammer ;3rd Floor * Black Cowl * Crimson Cherry ;4th Floor * Chakram * Wind Spear ;Final Treasure * Blitz Whip * Flame Lance * Gaia Hammer * Wing Edge * Kotetsu * Goblin Mask * Mist Wrap * Treasure Hunter * Silver Apple * Soma Drop * Elixir * Adamantite Enemy Encounters ;1F * Chimera Brain * Coeurl x2, Lamia * Skuldier x3 * Mythril Golem, Stone Golem * Mad Ogre x2 * Nagaraja x2 * Lesser Marilith x2 * Lamia x2 * Bug, Blood Flower, Caterpillar x2 ;2F * Blood Eye x2 * Lilith x2 * Blood Flower, Hellflapper, Caterpillar x2 * Mad Ogre, Coeurl x2 * Storm Anima x2 * Lamia, Mad Ogre * Vampire Bat x3 * Balloon x3 * Bug, Blood Flower, Caterpillar x2 ;3F * Blood Eye x2 * Blood Flower, Hellflapper x2 * Caterpillar x4 * Mad Ogre x2, Coeurl x2 * Steel Golem, Skuldier x2, Bloodbones x2 * Vampiress, Vampire Bat x3 * Malboro * Ice Lizard, Purple Bavarois x3 * Balloon x4 * Bug, Blood Flower, Caterpillar x2 ;4F * Blood Eye x2 * Blood Flower, Hellflapper, Caterpillar x2 * Malboro * Lamia, Coeurl, Mad Ogre * Ghost Knight, Coeurl, Balloon x3 * Chimera Brain * Mythril Golem, Stone Golem * Storm Anima x3 * Balloon x4 * Bug, Blood Flower, Caterpillar x2 ;5F * Chimera Brain * Storm Anima x3 * Blood Flower, Hellflapper, Caterpillar x2 * Blood Eye x2 * Ghost Knight, Coeurl, Balloon x3 * Vampiress, Vampire Bat x3 * Mad Ogre x2, Coeurl x2 * Caterpillar x4 * Bug, Blood Flower, Caterpillar x2 Gallery TAY PSP Edge's Challenge Dungeon - 2nd Floor.png|Second floor. TAY PSP Edge's Challenge Dungeon - 3rd Floor.png|Third floor. TAY PSP Edge's Challenge Dungeon - 4th Floor.png|Fourth floor. TAY PSP Edge's Challenge Dungeon - Final Floor.png|Final floor. See also * Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon * Rydia's Challenge Dungeon * Yang's Challenge Dungeon * Palom's Challenge Dungeon * Porom's Challenge Dungeon * Edward's Challenge Dungeon * Kain's Challenge Dungeon * Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years